school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Davis
Mrs. Davis (also known as Andy's Mom and Ms. Davis) is a minor character in the Toy Story saga films. She is the single mother of Andy and Molly Davis. It is unknown what happened to the husband, who is never even mentioned. Mrs. Davis may be widowed or divorced. Personality Mrs. Davis is a very loving and devoted parent who establishes fair rules for her children. However, like any parent, she often argues with Andy and Molly. Appearance She carries brown hair and blue eyes in the first two films, and later blonde hair in the 3rd film. In Life with the Davises, The Series, and All Grown Up, her hair is brown again, but later changes back to blonde in Advanced Education. She also has a slender physique. Toy Story In the first film of the saga at Andy's 6th birthday party, she has brown hair tied in a high ponytail and wears a pink T-shirt, aqua pants with roses printed all over her leggings, and navy ballet flats. On her trip to Pizza Planet for dinner with Andy and baby Molly, she wears a white T-shirt, green vest with sunflower heads all over, and same amount of pants and flats. At bedtime while she kisses Andy goodnight, she wears a cream shirt with tulips printed all over, blue skin-tight pants, and same color amount of flats. On her moving day with the Eggman Movers, she wears a light aqua shirt with flowers printed all over while she drives with Molly and a worried Andy to their new house in her minivan. At Christmastime, she wears both lavender shirt and pants and same color amount of flats. Toy Story 2 In the 2nd film of the saga, on her camping trip with 10-year-old Andy and 5-year-old Molly, she now has short brown hair and wears a lime T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. At the end, on her other trip to summer camp with her children when Andy spots Woody and the toys, including Jessie, Bullseye, and the Little Green Men, she wears a teal T-shirt, gray dress pants, and same color amount of sneakers. Toy Story 3 In the 3rd film of the saga, while she is about to donate Andy's toys to Sunnyside Daycare, she now has short hair dyed in golden blonde and wears a blue shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans, and brown ballet flats. At the end, on Andy's departure to college when she bursts into tears and hugs her son goodbye, she wears a teal V-neck T-shirt and a white shirt from the inside that almost shows her breast cleavage, blue jeans, and same color amount of flats. Life with the Davises & The Series In Toy Story: The Series and the Life with the Davises series, she is obese, has long brown hair, sports glasses, and often wears long or short-sleeved shirts of varying colors(usually pink, red, blue, white, green, gray, striped, or purple), blue jeans or black/gray shorts, and white sneakers. In the winter, she wears a light blue or black and white jacket. All Grown Up! In the All Grown Up series, she has short, curly brown hair and wears a variety of outfits. Before the time-skip, she wears a black shirt underneath a blue jean jacket, dark gray trousers, and black sneakers. After the time-skip, she now wears a pink jacket with black trousers and the same sneakers. She later wears a white robe with gray polka-dots on it with this outfit. Advanced Education In Season 1 of Advanced Education, Mrs. Davis's hair was blonde again, and she wore a lavender and white striped t-shirt, purple Bermuda shorts, and brown sandals with red straps. In Season 4, Mrs. Davis wears 2 outfits. During her dinner with Andy and Molly in "To Andy Davis Sr, My Favorite Deputy", Mrs. Davis wore a yellow gown with loose straps, along with darker yellow gloves and high heels. In "Too Much Homework XIX" and the remainder of Season 4, she wears a teal jacket with gold buttons and a pink scarf, an off-white undershirt, and the same blue jeans and brown flats from Toy Story 3. In Season 9, Mrs. Davis wore a periwinkle t-shirt with a blue collar and sleeves, as well as a blue vertical stripe on the right side of her shirt. She also wears dark blue Bermuda shorts and brown sandals. Biography Toy Story In Toy Story, Mrs. Davis makes her first appearance a 28 years old. She gives Andy a Buzz Lightyear toy for his birthday, which causes jealousy in Woody. However, near the film's climax, Woody and Buzz became close friends. Before leaving for their new house by tomorrow, she comforts Andy that she will find Woody and Buzz and gives him his hat, unknown to her Woody and Buzz are in Sid Philip's house. At the end of the film, it is Christmas time, and Mrs. Davis gives Andy a puppy as a Christmas present, which makes Woody and Buzz feel uncomfortable. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, is 32 years old mother, she holds a yard sale where she almost has Wheezy sold, until he is saved in time by Woody, with the help from the Andy's wiener dog Buster (who is now grown u. Although Al McWhiggin attempts to buy Woody when he sees Woody apparently in the p)sale, Mrs Davis states that Woody is not for sale. However, Al subsequently steals Woody while her back is turned, requiring the toys to go and rescue him. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Mrs. Davis makes her final appearance. Since she is now slightly older, it could be possible that she's somewhere in around 43 years old. She is also shown to be friends with Mrs. Anderson the receptionist at Sunnyside Daycare. Advanced Education In Advanced Education, Mrs. Davis first appears in the Season 1 episode "A New Beginning", when Andy, along with Bonnie, Mason, and the toys come to her house to help her put a new carpet in her living room. As they do this, Sid took a picture and video, and showed both to the government. In Seasons 2-3, She is mentioned a lot by Andy, and can be seen in the photo that Sid took, whenever he presents it to others. In Season 4, Andy has dinner with her and Molly, and lashes out on both of them after learning that Mrs. Davis has a new boyfriend. They later reconciled, and Mrs. Davis, along with Andy and Molly, join Future Patrick on a jouney back to Andy's past to stop Tord Larsson, Sid Phillips, and Al McWhiggin from changing history. In Season 9, she returns along with Andy and Molly, and join Tom and co. for their Mother's Day celebration at Bubbling Brook in "Meet the Phillips Family! Mother’s Day is a Sweet Treat for All!". Trivia * Although presented as a loving mother to Andy and Molly, Mrs. Davis is actually, without meaning to be, a major threat to the toys, as she frequently asks Andy to throw out the toys he no longer wants. Mrs. Davis' actions regarding the toys sets the plot in motion in all three films. ** In the first film, she purchases a Buzz Lightyear toy for Andy on his birthday, prompting the rivalry between Buzz and Woody. This leads to them being lost and forced to find their way home and must first escape Sid Phillips. ** In the second film, Mrs. Davis tries to sell Wheezy at her yard sale, prompting Woody's rescue attempt where he is subsequently stolen by Al, sending Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head to recuse him. ** In the third film, she forces Andy to clean out his room before going to college and puts the bag of toys Andy was putting in the attic out on the curb as trash by mistake. Afterwards, the toys in the bag escaped, she then donated Woody, Buzz and all their friends to Sunnyside Daycare. ** She might also set the plot of the fourth film in motion, considering that she gave away Bo Peep. * In Toy Story 2 and 3'', Mrs. Davis' hair has changed from long and brown to short and blonde, suggesting that she had it dyed and cut short. * There is a remote possibility that Andy's mom is actually Emily (Jessie's original owner). This is because the red cowboy hat that Andy wears is similar to the one Emily was wearing in Jessie's flashback (Andy's hat also has a faded white ribbon which supports this theory), and Andy's mom grew up during the 60's and 70's, making her the right age to be Emily. While this is unconfirmed, there is plenty of evidence to back up this theory. * She is apparently ambidextrous, as she is shown writing with both hands in the third film. * She also appeared in ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PSP version) outside Andy's room. * In the All Grown Up Series, she is around 50 years old. Gallery andys-mom-toy-story-13.3.jpg Andy's_Mom.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-10-13-at-19.55.36.png Mrs. Davis_AE1.PNG Mrs. Davis_AE2.PNG